When One Door Opens
by RuneWolfe
Summary: A story of how Yuuri learns to live, love, and let go. And how the journey of your life can all start with a single moment. Sometimes life, isn't all its cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

When One Door Opens

By,  
Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Lyrics are from a song called 'Looking through her eyes,' by John Petrucci

Chapter 1: Chances

"_She never really had a chance  
On that fateful moonlit night  
Sacrificed without a fight  
A victim of her circumstance"_

Yuuri sat on the end of his bed, watching the sun drift closer and closer to the western hills. It was about four in the afternoon, so evening was not yet in sight; however something seemed missing from the day. Perhaps, he wondered, tilting his head to one side, it was the utter lack of Wolfram the entire time since morning. He hadn't been seen since breakfast. However little hints of his existence had been found everywhere, his jacket on the bed, and few books left open on his chair in the library…so truly there shouldn't be anything to worry about….right?

However, it was strange, this was unlike Yuuri's fiancée, and every extra minute he wasn't there, the king began to get more nervous. Though he wasn't sure in what way he was nervous. They hadn't fought the day before, in fact it had been quite peaceful, and Wolfram's disposition was very pleasant.

That must have been it, Yuuri thought; Wolfram had seemed strangely at ease yesterday…or unusually tired.

Finally, having waited for the man quite long enough, Yuuri decided that he would go in search of Wolfram himself, instead of waiting for the blonde to come to him. This would be an unexpected change in their relationship.

He stood, glancing once more out the window, and left towards the door.

-

-

-

After searching the library, the kitchen, the armory, and the rose garden, Yuuri seemed at a loss for ideas. Wolfram was nowhere. He paced thoughtfully beside the barn. All the while, soldiers pass by, marching to and fro with horses, weaponry, and the occasional barrel of booze. And all the while their king paid no notice. He didn't think to ask anyone if they had seen his fiancée, he decided to go on doing this his way.

Trudging back through the empty corridors of the castle, he sighed. This would be one mission that he had failed. But just as he passed by the large portrait of Lady Celi, he noticed that one of the doorways was open ajar. Not that he knew where it led, he had not yet learned all the passageways of the palace, but he decided to go inside.

Being sure not to open the door too far, he entered. He was first greeted by the sight of a large, shimmering chandelier and it hung very close to where he was standing atop a grand staircase. Yuuri edged closer to the banister in order to get a better view. He was in the grand ballroom. This was where they had celebrated Conrad and Yozak's wedding.

The room was shaped like an incomplete circle, the only straight wall being where the king was now standing. On the opposite side however, was a wall made almost completely out of windows through which the king could now see the setting sun.

Just then, Yuuri noticed that no lights were on, just a few flames flickering on gilded candelabras on the lower level. He leaned over the railing just slightly to look down at the floor. And there he was! Yuuri had finally found Wolfram. But before the king called to him, he realized that the boy was…dancing, much like a ballerina. From the top steps he looked like a fairy, or perhaps a flaxen haired pixie. The Yuuri watched in awe at his delicate yet powerful movements.

That was until his entertainment noticed that he was watching. Wolfram, having been caught off guard, tripped backwards and fell onto the marble floor. "Oi! Hennachoko, what do you think you're doing!" His face glowed a deep shade of red.

Descending down the stairs towards his fiancée, Yuuri was still in awe, "since when have you been a dancer, Wolf?" He ignored the fact that Wolfram was hyperventilating.

The prince blushed as the king came within a few feet of him. "E-every self-respecting man knows how to dance," he huffed, pulling himself up off the ground. However, just as he stood, he awkwardly tumbled to the ground grasping his foot.

"Hey! You alright?" Just like Wolfram had dreaded, Yuuri ran over to help him.

"I-I think I twisted me ankle." The blonde was blushed as he tried to avoid Yuuri's concerned. His heart nearly stopped as Yuuri sat down next to him, still looking worried.

"Should I get you anything?"

Wolfram shook his head, "I just need to sit down a minute. This happens a lot."

The king was suddenly bashful, "I'm sorry, this was my fault, I shouldn't have surprised you."

"Shut up, hennachoko, this wasn't your fault. I've had this wound since before you were born." The prince snapped, gingerly flexed his foot, testing the nerves and muscles to see if they had recovered from their minor shock. He flinched as a sharp pain ran through his body. "Dammit," Wolfram muttered underneath his breath, "I'm going to be here awhile."

Still apologetic Yuuri scooted closer to him, "then I'll sit here with you."

"You don't have to," Wolfram whispered, "You probably have something else to do anyways." In that moment he sounded very lonely.

"It's alright," Yuuri grinned, "I want to." He didn't notice the prince's blush.

There was a long silence that filled he air. "You looked beautiful," the king murmured shyly.

"What?" Wolfram stared at him suspiciously.

The boy was suddenly nervous, "I meant while you were dancing! You were- I mean you _are_ a very good dancer!" He could feel his cheeks turning red. But unlike he had expected, Wolfram didn't strike him, nor did he take Yuuri in a stranglehold.

"Its nothing special," Wolfram shrugged, having let his walls down. "Anyone can do it."

"I can't!" Yuuri announced, trying to reassure his fiancée of his talent.

The prince looked at him strangely, his eyes lost in thought. Slowly his hand drifted across the dark marble floor to gently brush Yuuri's. His emerald eyes watched the boy's movements carefully, fearing that Yuuri might draw away. But he did not. Slightly more confident Wolfram spoke, "would you like to learn?"

Yuuri turned his face away, trying to hide his blush as the blonde shyly squeezed his fingers. A normal boy on Earth would not want to openly partake in ballet or any form of formal dance, especially with another male; however something was drawing him to Wolfram's presence.

"Alright."

And with this single word, a boy embarked upon a journey to his future.

-

-

-

_Yuuri's fingers met the smooth wood, from it he could see his face, he could see his tears as they fell to meet the surface. He couldn't even watch as the masterpiece of carpentry was carried away from him. The king turned to look at the gray sky, droplets of rain falling upon his cheeks to conceal his tears. _

_He wondered why this had to happen…why life had to take terrible unexpected turns. Now a grown man, it felt strange to cry, yet comforting at the same time. It all seemed to have gone by so fast, every bittersweet memory. _

_As voices called to him from the distance, he took one last glace at the words carved on his wife's new crown. A crown made of stone that the person it commemorated would never get to see. From where it stood in the green grass, the determined wildflowers nearly covered its fateful message: _

"_In loving memory of our beloved queen, _

_Wolfram von Bielefeld."_


	2. Chapter 2

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou or 'Looking Through Her Eyes' by John Petrucci.

Note: I am sorry about how short this chapter is, please forgive me! The next one is long i swear! And its very...lets say romantic shall we?

Chapter 2: It's Easy to Fall

"_Now that I've become aware  
And I've exposed this tragedy  
A sadness grows inside of me  
It all seems so unfair"  
_

Yuuri gently grasped Wolfram's delicate yet strong hand as he lowered the blonde into a dip. He smiled as his fiancée whispered faint praise for his progress and took note once again at how light the blonde was. They had been going on like this for a few weeks, meeting in secret for dance lessons, and although it all seemed rather silly, it was a good distraction from the chaos of the castle. And not to mention, the king was getting quite talented.

Gingerly Wolfram swung out of the position and flew from Yuuri's arms, twirling flawlessly on the marble floors. The king's mouth fell slightly agape as the prince stopped himself in perfect form, lips slightly parted and locks of his golden hair feathering over his emerald eyes. The seductive moves of dance seemed to entice the young ruler.

Wolfram eyed him, noticing the odd look on the boys tan face. "What?"

Suddenly realizing that he had been staring, Yuuri blushed and pretended to be looking out the windows behind Wolfram. "I just thought I saw something…," he said tentatively, listening to see if he sounded believable, "you know…outside…." Although it was a pathetic excuse, it would have to do.

The blonde rolled his eyes and looked about the room, the rays of sunlight dance about in the crystal chandelier. "It's getting warm…," he whispered, the sun was nearing the center of the blue sky. Subconsciously his pale fingers moved to the buttons of his jacket which suddenly felt so constraining.

"Yeah… warm…," Yuuri mumbled, his senses suddenly dulled as he watched Wolfram tug at the blue fabric of clothes. His eyes watched intently as the prince's hands worked each button, the king's mind beginning to imagine much more than a person should…

"Hennachoko!" Wolfram's sharp scold snapped Yuuri out of his daydreams. "What are you staring at?" He crossed his arms over his chest suspiciously. He now stood before the king in his white long sleeved shirt that was normally hidden by his uniform. In the gap of the high collar the boy could see Wolfram's pale throat.

Yuuri shook his head, mentally yelling at himself. "No-nothing." _What was that all about, Yuuri? You are NOT allowed to be attracted to Wolfram. It's wrong. _ With another glance into Wolfram's stern emerald eyes, the boy groaned inaudibly; this was getting complicated.

The blonde in the meantime just rolled his eyes and outstretched his hand, "now, take me."

A crimson blush flared on Yuuri's cheeks, "W-WHAT?"

"I meant my hand you vulgar lout." The prince eyed him warily; the king was certainly acting strange. The king did as he was told, hesitantly grasping the man's hand. Wolfram gave him an approving look, "alright then, I want to practice the Nificat," he announced decisively.

Yuuri gulped, _no…not that one. _The Nificat, if one should be so fortunate as to come across it, was a difficult Mazoku dance meant to symbolize romantic passion. Its moves were distinct and fiery as well as very sensual. Basically, it was a dance that was very inconvenient for someone in Yuuri's current situation.

When the boy made no move to begin the dance, Wolfram piped up. "Is something wrong, hennachoko? You haven't forgotten it already have you?" When Yuuri shook his head the prince shot him a congratulatory smile, moving into position. Gripping his fiancee's hand, Wolfram stood as far off as he could the spun in, ending with his body flush against Yuuri's, his leg hooked around the boy's hip.

Trying to keep his breaths even, Yuuri leaned forward, bending his teacher back as he was supposed to, then snapping up and twirling the blonde around so that his pelvis was pressed to the curve of Wolfram's rear and his arms were tight around the blonde's waist. Slowly they began to take complex steps backward, moving to the sound of silent music. "Wonderful," Wolfram sighed as they paused, he too was feeling forbidden sensations in his heart.

Yuuri murmured his thank, and then, as the dance went, they returned to the starting position, with the blonde's thigh latched to his fiancee's torso. But the boy did not proceed this time, he merely held the prince's body against his own staring into Wolfram's angelic face without true thought, just feelings.

The man in his arms grew timid, Yuuri was acting extremely strange. He tried to speak, but the king's lips snuffed out the sound of his voice with a passionate kiss. Pulling away, for air, Yuuri's onyx eyes watched Wolfram through the long strands of his now tousled black hair.

"Yuuri…," the blonde shivered as the name left his lips. "I don't…understand…" he was still breathless.

"Neither do I," was the king's tender response. He didn't want to let Wolfram go, he wanted to stay like that, entangled in his arms for eternity. Each of the man's fingertips seemed to burn into his tan skin, a pleasant fire that he wanted to strengthen. "But I think…I'm in love with you."

Tears broke free from Wolfram's eyes, glittering upon his golden eyelashes. "I never thought I would hear you say that."

The boy smiled nervously, "sorry that it took so long…"

Wolfram just smiled tenderly, resting his head against Yuuri's shoulder "it's okay now…as long as you finally said it." Just then he looked down at his leg which was still clutched to Yuuri's hip. He blushed… this was going to be an interesting dilemma.

-

-

-

_King Yuuri wandered brokenly amongst the throngs of people at the solemn memorial service. Hardly anyone spoke, even young children who couldn't truly acknowledge what had happened stayed silent, sensing the heavy sorrow that now fell across the land. Such a tragedy had not hit Shin Makoku in a very long time, and perhaps none would ever strike such a deep note with the people. _

_Yet even through the silence Yuuri could hear whispers of pity as he walked by. He could see them all watching him like a lost puppy. He was something to feel sorry for, but too dirty to come close to. A spark of bitterness great in Yuuri's chest, they were all judging him._

_Gradually the crowd began to disperse and seemingly began to evaporate as a heavy rain began to fall. Eventually only the king and his most trusted companions remained. He didn't take any notice when his son tried to lead him away. _

"_Dad," the young man whispered, "come on... we have to go home…" he tugged weakly at his father's hand. But the man hardly budged, he merely watched his reflection in the wet marble of the headstone. He reread the engraving again and again as if trying to convince himself that this was all real. _

_Finally, with the help of Conrad, he allowed himself to be lead away. But not without a silent vow, he would have his vengeance, even if he had to erase the Yuuri that everyone trusted. _


	3. Chapter 3

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Note: this story is now officially dedicated to Steve Irwin, a man I grew up watching and actually had a huge crush on for a large part of my life. I will definitely miss him and I hope, although I am not religious, that he is in a better place. Rest in Peace Crocodile Hunter.

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 3: Someone to Catch You

"_I'm learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes_

_Just beyond the churchyard gates  
Where the grass is overgrown  
I saw the writing on her stone  
I felt like I would suffocate"_

Wolfram watched as the sun fell behind the high ridges of the far mountains for its daily slumber. He remembered being a small child and wondering every evening where the golden orb that lit the sky disappeared to each night. He used to pretend that the sun was actually an angel that glowed so brightly you couldn't see him; then he would grow tired from floating and fall asleep behind the hills. This theory was proved incorrect when he himself went over those mountains at night for battle and saw no angel resting there.

The prince shifted on the dark blue covers as he grew impatient. Yuuri was unusually late that night. _He shouldn't ask me to share his bed if he's going to come back this late at night, I have training early in the mornings…_, Wolfram grumbled to himself. He honestly wasn't worried about the amount of sleep he got, but instead he was hoping that perhaps tonight they would finally…

He shook his head vigorously as naughty thoughts came to mind. No, Yuuri was still too young; there was no way that Wolfram could strip him of his purity. Still, he was beginning to find it harder and harder to resist the temptation. The king allowed him to get so close nowadays, and his kisses always left him yearning for more. The prince clenched his fists in frustration; this was a painful yet sweet searing pain that seemed to be driving him mad.

Just then the small click of the door opening caught his ears. The blonde spun around quickly, his golden curls falling over his eyes. Yuuri looked exhausted as he stumbled towards the bed, slowing and stopping as he noticed his fiancée sitting rigidly atop the covers. "You waited up for me?" A touch of affection could be sensed beneath his concern.

Wolfram pouted, "I always do."

Yuuri grinned sincerely as he flopped not-so-gracefully on to the mattress beside him. The man's façade of frustration melted as he watched the boy crawl meekly towards his pillow. "Aren't you going to change your clothes first?" He raised a blonde eyebrow suspiciously.

The king merely shook his head and responded in a muffled voice, "Just take them off."

The prince's heart nearly stopped. "YUURI! You can't sleep naked!" A deep crimson took over Wolfram's delicate face. The thought of sleeping with a nude Yuuri aroused him to embarrassing lengths. He quickly crossed his legs in case the king decided to look.

"Why not?" He lifted his head slightly. "We've seen each other naked before, and besides, I don't have anything you don't…"

The prince looked away to hide his blushing. "It's just not proper," he announced. Yuuri eyed him; that was not a typical Wolfram response. But what was he supposed to say? _I have a friggin erection so put your clothes on? _No, Wolfram concluded, that would definitely not go over well.

However, Yuuri was still somewhat clueless. "You can sleep naked too if you want, I don't mind."

At this the blonde sprang up from the bed as if it had caught fire. "That's even worse!"

Now the king sat up, "why? I don't see what the big problem is. We have both been in the baths together…"

Wolfram sighed, "Do you never consider my feelings for you?" He looked at Yuuri sadly, his emerald eyes heavy with pain, "how do you think I'd feel sleeping right next to you with… your clothes off."

Yuuri suddenly seemed to understand and had the grace to blush. "I'm sorry, Wolf, I hadn't thought about that….," he paused for a moment and stared into the man's face, "but you know my feelings for you now… so we _could_ if you wanted to…" He felt somewhat light headed as he realized what he was saying.

"No, Yuuri, you're not ready for that yet… just please put your pajamas on," Wolfram groaned, exhaustion was beginning to get to him The black haired boy just smiled tenderly and pulled himself from the blankets, dragging himself towards the closet. With his back to his fiancée, he began to speak, "so when will I be ready?"

"I don't know, Yuuri…," Wolfram murmured quietly, retying the laces on his nightgown, "I just know that this isn't the right time. It's something that we both have to feel… we can't just do it because I want to."

"Will we know when the time comes?" Yuuri's voice sounded so innocent.

The man just smiled to himself. Now that it was an option for them in their relationship and one that Yuuri was open to, Wolfram no longer felt there was a need to rush to it. He could wait as long as he had the promise of _someday_. "Yes," he answered, he was sure of it.

-

-

-

From that night on, Yuuri seemed more interested in the topic of virginity and giving oneself to another. At their dance lesson the next day, he had many questions prepared for his teacher, questions that had been buzzing about in his head since the previous evening.

"Wolfram…," Yuuri spoke hesitantly as he watched his fiancée wrap a bandage around his bad ankle, the man made no audible response but the king knew instinctively that he was listening. "When was your first?" His eyes seemed somewhat clouded over with thought,

"My first what?" Wolfram, having not thought about their conversation since he had fallen asleep, looked at him in confusion.

"You know…," Yuuri blushed, making small circular motions with his hands as he searched for the right words.

Wolfram mirrored the boys blush as he realized what he was being asked. "W-why do you want to know about that?" He suddenly felt very old, remembering how long ago that unpleasant experience had been.

"I just wanted to know what you thought a good age was for someone to… give it up." The king stuttered slightly as he finished his explanation.

The blonde stood awkwardly, folding his arms across his chest and trying very hard to hide his embarrassment behind a serious expression, "well, I certainly am not a good example of how old someone should be when they… do such things." He pouted and looked away towards the window.

Yuuri half-laughed, "does that mean you were really young, Wolfram?" He couldn't help but smile at how cute the man was when he was nervous.

However, Wolfram did not see the situation as cute or funny at all, looking Yuuri straight in the eye he glared, "let's just say it did not go over well. My first time was a good example of exactly what not to do." Then, brushing a lock of his golden hair from his face, he changed the topic of conversation. "Now, what dance shall we start with today?"

Yuuri sighed; he obviously wasn't going to get any further answers from his fiancée.

-

-

-

Come that afternoon, Yuuri was still unsatisfied with Wolfram's answers. But who could he possibly go to? Conrad was out of town assisting flood victims and he certainly was not going to ask Gwendal. No, he would rather die than resort to asking Lord von Voltaire. The boy could see the headlines now: 'King Killed by Death stare; Gwendal Goes to Prison!' He shuddered, that was not a good thought.

He began wandering aimlessly down one of the long corridors trying to sort through what he had heard children talk about back at home. However, almost nothing he had heard from the boys involved pleasuring another boy. He slumped down against the wall, it was useless. He was being denied sex because of his age, it wasn't fair. The one time he actually felt ready, Wolfram suddenly didn't want to. The situation no longer made any sense. Now that he was dong what his fiancée had been praying for him to do, Wolfram was pulling away from him. What had gone wrong?

It was at that moment that Yozak happened upon the thoughtful king. "Whatcha doin', kiddo?" He was his usual cheerful self.

At first Yuuri stared for a moment, as if trying to decide when exactly the man had gotten there… Sure, Yozak wasn't exactly who he wanted to talk to, but he would have to do. "Yozak, can I ask you something?"

The man ran his fingers through his reddish gold hair, "sure."

The boy blushed, "umm… when did you have your first experience….?" He kept his eyes on the stone floor.

A grinned dawned upon Yozak's already joyful face, "Ahh, so you're at that point in your life, huh? I remember what that was like." He seemed to reminisce for a moment about a time when Yuuri hadn't even been born. "I guess you're not really sure about when the time's gonna be right for you, correct?"

"Bulls-eye," Yuuri moaned, resting his chin on his knees. "Wolfram says I'm not old enough."

The man thought for a moment, "I wouldn't say that… I was about your age when I finally gave in, but I can see where he's comin' from."

"What?" Onyx eyes met Yozak's sky blue ones.

Chuckling softly the soldier lowered himself to the ground beside Yuuri. "He just doesn't want to hurt ya, Wolfram had a notoriously bad first time and he just doesn't want to have you suffer through the same."

Yuuri leaned in closer; now hanging on the man's every word. "What happened that was so bad?"

"Ahh I'm not sure I should tell you, but I take it that Wolfram wouldn't, am I right?'

The boy nodded.

He shook his head, it was just as he would have expected. Lord Bielefeld's pride was endangered by that particular story. "I guess you have a right to know… so I'll tell you. He was only 15 if I remember correctly. I think the girl's name was Nina something or other, anyway, point is she was a pretty young thing who Wolfram had a soft spot for. However, she had far more experience than he did so that night after Nina had seduced him, she said that having sex with him was the most painful thing she had ever done and that he was a terrible lover. She dumped him the next day, it broke his heart that's for sure."

Yuuri was at a loss for words, no wonder Wolfram didn't want to talk about it, that girl had hurt him really badly. "So you think Wolfram's afraid that I'd be a bad lover?"

Yozak shook his head, "No… I'm saying that he's afraid he'll hurt you like Nina said he hurt her."

"But he wouldn't…I trust him…"

"In matters like that, Kiddo, it's not all about trust."

-

-

-

_Yuuri eased back into an old armchair in the library. His heart still trying to put itself back together, he began flipping through an old leather photo album. All the pictures were wrinkled and yellow at the edges, and the binding was coming undone, but the faces were still the same. The smiles, the laughter,… all recording their past triumphs. The king laughed as he found a picture of Wolfram lying in the grass and hoisting their eldest son, age 4 at the time, above his head. The man would always like to make his children feel as if they could fly. _

_However, a record was like a painting in the way that part of the story was left out. No one ever took pictures during the sad times, or the times when two people were screaming at each other… no, who would want to remember that?_

_The king's eyes began to swell up with tears as he stared into the face of his wife. No, there was no way that he could believe it had been an accident. _


	4. Chapter 4

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I know that the song lyrics in the beginning of each chapter don't seem to make sense right, but they have to do with the so-named 'sadder parts of the story after Wolfram's 'accident,' so you don't know what the connection is yet.) Please just bear with me.

Chapter 4: Let Me In

'_In loving memory of our child  
So innocent, eyes open wide  
I felt so empty as I cried  
Like part of me had died_

_I'm learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes'_

Yuuri was waiting for Wolfram in the doorway to their room the next night. He had concluded that this was something he wanted to do, something he had to do. He thought that, perhaps, his own first time could somewhat makeup for Wolfram's terrible experience. He could feel his hands shaking slightly as the prince's aura drew nearer.

As Wolfram rounded the corner, the king perked up, subconsciously trying to prepare himself. At the sight of his patient fiancée, the blonde hesitated momentarily. "What are you doing, hennachoko?"

For an unknown reason, Yuuri felt his cheeks get warm, "what does it l-look like?"

"I'm not sure," Wolfram replied as-a-matter-of-factly, he proceeded towards their bedroom, as he passed by the boy, the scent of roses and berries that was uniquely his wafted over Yuuri, setting off deep changes in his emotions.

Yuuri turned, trying to bring himself to speak, but no words came to him. Wolfram, slowly unbuttoning his jacket glared at him, "Are you just going to stand there? Close the door, you're letting the cold air in." The boy obediently did as he was told. When he looked back, the prince had disappeared into the closet and was rummaging around for one of his nightgowns.

Frustrated with his utter lack of words, the king decided to follow after him. Not that this was a good idea… immediately upon entering he was greeted with the sight of a naked and pink-cheeked Wolfram, flushed from searching through the vast wardrobe. His haired mussed and his lips parted, he looked… sensuous.

It took a moment for the prince to realize that Yuuri had entered, and was, quite frankly, now staring shamelessly. The crash that followed could be heard almost throughout the entire castle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" The man shrieked at an inhuman level, dodging quickly behind Yuuri's ceremonial cape. The wine red velvet lined with white fur accentuated Wolfram sensuality, a sight that gave way to the birth of more fantasies in Yuuri's already clouded mind. However the blonde was not pleased, "Are you listening to me?"

"I w-wanted to talk to you," he stuttered, still not looking away.

The prince pulled the cloak tighter around him, "couldn't you wait until I had finished changing?" His voice had lowered to a more moderate level.

"This is really important…." Yuuri whispered, now extremely nervous.

Now calm, the prince looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

The boy shook his head, "not exactly…it's just that… what we were talking about a few days ago…. I want to… do this with you."

Without hearing the rest, Wolfram refused, "No, Yuuri, we've discussed this, you're too young."

"You were 15," the boy cried. He didn't need a single second to regret saying this. The look that the prince gave him would forever be branded on his mind.

"Who told you that?" Wolfram murmured coldly.

The king was shaking too hard to respond.

Straightening, the blonde sighed, "fine, either way you know how badly it could end up if you aren't ready." With that he pushed the boy out of the closet and locked the door. The sound of shuffling cloth and small thumps could be heard coming from within.

However, Yuuri wasn't one to give up that easily. "How would you know I'm ready unless you give me a chance?" He was beginning to get desperate.

Wolfram made no reply. "Please stop ignoring me, Wolf; I know you can hear what I'm saying. I want to share this with you… I don't want anyone else to take me."

Still no response.

Defeated, he leaned tenderly against the door, "isn't this something you're supposed to do with the person you love? I love you… so what's wrong?"

Finally Wolfram opened the door. His eyes were slightly pink from crying, but Yuuri made no mention of it. He knew that this wasn't the time for pointing out one of Wolfram's weaknesses. "Love doesn't take away pain, Yuuri," his voice broke slightly.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you." The king's eyes were sincere and loving. He reached out towards his fiancée, but the man pulled away.

He shook his head, "I don't trust myself. If I hurt you, I would never be able to face you again."

Without anything more to say, Yuuri looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Please, Wolfram, I swear to you that this is what I want." He could see that the blonde was caving in slightly, but something of still making him hesitate. "Let my first make up for how bad yours was…"

"If it started to hurt, I can't promise that I'd be able to stop…" he was looking over Yuuri's shoulder at their bed. Was he really considering doing this?

"Even if you did hurt me, I'd always know that it was something that you meant to be out of love, and that's all I need." His words were so honest and kind tears sprang back into Wolfram's emerald eyes.

The man's delicate yet strong fingers reached out to touch the boy's tank cheek. "Are you sure…."

"Yes."

Suddenly the blonde snapped out of his dazed, "no," he murmured, "I can't… I just can't." He hugged himself tightly, grasping the fabric of his sea-green nightgown.

Yuuri drew him closer, hands on his thin waist, loose enough so that Wolfram had the opportunity to pull away. "Why can't you? I don't understand what's stopping you. I thought this was what you had always wanted…" Now exactly eye to eye with him, Yuuri could see the amount of fear in his eyes.

"You're perfect the way you are now…I can't hurt that…. It would be unforgivable."

Against his internal wishes, Yuuri kissed his cheek lovingly, then his jaw line, moving his lips to the crescent of his ear. He stopped as he felt the man go rigid. He sighed softly, although Wolfram was slightly taller than he, he could look directly into his eyes without a problem. "Someone's going to have to take me sooner or later… and I want that person to be you…I want you to be my one and only." The smiling his normal goofy grin he attempted to quell Wolfram's fears, "and if you're my only one, I won't know if you're bad because I won't have anyone to compare it to."

The prince blushed, "that's not comforting…"

The boy rubbed the back of his head, releasing Wolfram from their embrace, "Yeah… I guess not… sorry."

"I can't give you my first, Yuuri, nor can I say that you'll have been my one and only..."

"That's okay, Wolfram, I love you, and its not about who gives who their virginity. I just want to be with the person I care about most… and that's well… you." He himself began to blush.

"Alright Yuuri… I'll take you…," The blonde finally gave in. Then turning back towards the closet he said, "wait a minute, okay?"

"Wolf…, where are you going? Our beds over there…," he pointed behind him.

"I am well aware of that, hennachoko, I need to get ready."

"What would you need to get ready?" The king was utterly confused at what else they would possibly need, they had themselves and the bed… wasn't that all the requirements? It seemed that he had a lot to learn…

"And that is why you are not going to be on top…" Wolfram murmured to himself as he shut the door behind him… now where had he put his black stockings?

-

-

-

_Yuuri glanced over at his bed from where he sat in the window seat. He could remember their first time together… the love… the passion… it was one of their favorite memories. He could still hear his wife's moans and sighs as he gently took the king's virginity. _

_They had both learned that night that yes, with love comes pain, but it's bearable because of the people you're with… not because of the physical feelings. _

_His gaze then moved from the bed to the old armchair where he kept Wolfram's old uniform jacket. No, not the blue one, that was currently in use by their younger son, but instead it was the black one that the man had worn since their marriage, since the day he had officially become his majesty the queen, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya. Yuuri laughed remembering the man's blush as they read his new title aloud before an audience of over a thousand people. _

_However, that jacket may be the only clue he had to what really could have taken his wife from him. The blood still stained the fabric, almost overwhelming the scent of Wolfram which was still interlocked in the threads. _

_Looking back out the window to the moonlit courtyard, he watched the rain fall. Secretly he vowed to himself, he would not let the rain stop until his beloved had been granted justice. _


	5. Chapter 5

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

NoteL This may be the longest sex scene I've written ever.

Chapter 5: What My heart Is Good For

'_And as her image  
Wandered through my head  
I wept just like a baby  
As I lay awake in bed'_

Yuuri's mouth hung slightly agape as he allowed his eyes to feast upon the sight of Wolfram in a lacy black teddy and high stockings. "H-how long have you had those?"

There was no answer; however the sexy smirk on the blonde's plush lips aroused him. Slowly a finger was pressed to the king's mouth.

"There will be time for questions later," Wolfram murmured, his slender arms snaking around the man's neck. He placed a chaste and unsatisfying kiss there, then, stealing a glance at his garters, he smiled, "and there are many more wonderful surprises like this for you later… but tonight its going to just be about love in its simplest form."

"So in that case, that outfit is for…," Yuuri had to force himself to stay focused on the blonde's face.

Wolfram grinned, "Just to please you… your majesty." As he spoke he shifted his hips slightly in order to give the king a good view of one of his milky thighs. Then taking a shy, aroused Yuuri by the hands, he led the young ruler to the bed. "Everything I do is for you…"

Sitting on the edge he thought momentarily, still grasping the boy's fingers. "I'll top tonight since it's your first…" this statement, however, was mostly to himself as he laid out the coming pleasures in his mind. Then looking into his lover's gentle eyes he sighed, "Are you ready?"

Yuuri nodded, awaiting instruction. With a dip of his golden head, Wolfram gestured towards the large pillows, "lie down." His voice was soft and somewhat shaky.

Hesitating, Yuuri glanced at him, "should I take off my clothes?"

At this the prince blushed, "not yet, all that will happen soon enough." Then he watched intently as his fiancée moved to lie on his back, his head sinking slightly into the pillow. Wolfram merely laughed at the sight of his king now stretched out on the mattress as if it were a beach towel, "comfortable?"

He grinned, "Yes, thank you." Gradually his fingers began to grasp the blonde's wrists, trying gently to pull him closer…, "are _you_ ready?" He cradled the back of Wolfram's head as they drew together in a kiss. "I want you…"

Wolfram moaned against his lips, "you can have me…I'm yours…." He allowed himself to get lost in the nostalgia of the moment. Suddenly he jumped as he felt the king's fingers stroke his thigh. "Wait Yuuri… not so fast…"

Almost immediately the boy looked concerned, "did you not like that? Am I not supposed to touch you there?"

Wolfram blushed, "that's not what I meant…. It's just that… we don't have to go this quickly…I don't want it to be over too soon." He avoided looking directly into his fiancee's eyes. It was already too much to think about how they were actually going through with this, but to try and explain the mechanics would be the death of him. "Besides," he smiled, regaining some of his normal confidence, "_I_ am supposed to be teaching _you_."

Yuuri reflected the blonde's teasing expression, "oh but you are, Wolfie." The blonde turned redder at the sappy nickname. However his embarrassment began to melt as the boy's fingers came to the black ribbons of his lingerie. "Honey, this is beautiful… but I am certain that what awaits beneath it is far more… delectable," the king's lips moved erotically around the sophisticated words. For a brief moment Wolfram wondered what exactly Gunter was teaching him.

"You're too impatient, hennachoko," Wolfram scolded playfully, crawling over him in a predatory manner. "I may look delicate, but by the end of tonight you won't be able to move." He nipped at the man's ear to add emphasis.

Yuuri moaned, though through his pleasure he was losing his train of thought, "aah… is that a threat, Lord Bielefeld?"

"Perhaps," the prince murmured against his king's jaw line. Taking his own sweet time he began to suck at the skin of Yuuri's throat, nipping and kissing the sensitive area. He found that his king reacted in wonderful ways…

"Ahh WOLFRAM!" The boy arched up against the prince's lean body, his dark head thrust back against the mattress. "More…"

Taking this incentive, the blonde moved his caresses lower, concentrating on the king's collarbone. As his lips pleasured one of Yuuri's pert nipples, Wolfram's hand found itself at the zipper of the boy's black pants. He could feel the young man's straining erection trying to break free from its confinement. He smiled to himself at the libido of teenagers.

At the feel of Wolfram's fingers on his clothed phallus, Yuuri began to lose all control of himself. "Harder…," he panted as the prince's palm added more pressure.

Suddenly, to Yuuri displeasure, the man stopped and sat up. Placing his fingers lightly at the hem of his fiancee's pants, Wolfram looked at him shyly, "may I?" There was a faint flicker of fear in his emerald irises.

Yuuri blushed, "…yes…go ahead…" he watched intently as Wolfram began to divest him of his last articles of clothing.

Finally laying his eyes upon Yuuri's full glory, Wolfram was in awe. The sight of the boy's strong shoulders and lean stomach leading down to limber legs was a reminder that Yuuri wouldn't be a boy for much longer; no… the person lying before him was almost a man. "Yuu-chan, are you ready…?"

The teenager in question looked thoughtful for a moment; then stroking the prince's white thigh just above his black stocking he shook his head, "you still have your clothes on, Wolfie."

The blonde grinned, he could solve that problem. However he would give Yuuri a little show at the same time… Running his pale fingers over the black teddy he moaned, the fabric lifting slightly to reveal his milky belly. He slowed his hands as they journeyed over his aroused nipples, and then folded his thin digits around his throat. "It is a little tight," he whispered seductively, his emerald eyes half-closed. Moving a slowly as he could allow himself to be, he gently slid the black straps down off his shoulders.

The king stared shamelessly, not daring to blink as Wolfram began to tug at his laces. After one firm pull, the ties seem to come undone simultaneously, the lingerie then falling open to reveal the knight's pale torso. He removed it from his body carelessly, flinging it to the floor in the process.

"Yuuri...," he whispered, placing his beloved's hands at the hem of his stockings, the boy wasn't breathing as Wolfram drew close to his ear and murmured, "undress me."

However, Yuuri lacked the patience that his lover had and tugged the garments off of the blonde's slender legs without restraint. He was tired of waiting. Pulling the naked prince flush against his body, he made his demands clear, "take me, Wolfram."

His future queen smirked at the boy's restlessness. The thought that he was doing this to the usually chaste and innocent Yuuri Shibuya added to his pleasure. "Alright, as you wish _your majesty._ Now, roll over." The demon king did as he was told.

"What's going to happen now?" Yuuri's voice sounded somewhat anxious.

Wolfram rubbed his back comfortingly, this would be his moment of truth, if he could do this without scarring the man he loved, than he could be assured that he was a worthy lover for Yuuri. "I'm going to prepare you first…it's going to hurt a bit so tell me if you want me to stop."

"I will, I promise."

Tentatively the blonde sucked his own fingers, getting them as slick as possible to avoid causing Yuuri pain. Finally satisfied, he lowered his index finger to the boy's puckered entrance. A soft whimper could be heard from the king at the feel of Wolfram's finger in such a sensitive and private spot. With great caution, the prince began to gradually thrust his finger inside him. The king bit his lip.

"Am I hurting you?" Wolfram was concerned as he felt the boy jerk slightly.

"It's alright, Wolf… just keep going." To prove he was telling the truth, he reached behind him to caress his fiancee's thigh. It was a strange sensation having someone's fingers inside of him.

Wolfram nervously proceeded to add another finger, gently thrusting them in and out of the king's rigid yet patient body. Yuuri bit his lip; he knew if he were to cry out, then the blonde would stop.

"Just one more, Yuu-chan," the prince whispered as gently as he could, adding the final digit. A groan fought its way out of the boy's lips. Wolfram halted momentarily but was counteracted when Yuuri thrust his hips back.

"Don't stop…" the king moaned, "I want you to take me…"

Shakily the man withdrew his fingers. To be honest he was terrified. If this went wrong he could lose everything he had made with Yuuri. A whimper from his unsatisfied fiancée caught his attention. "Patience, Yuuri." He glanced around the room for oil… it would be in the closet…however he didn't think that Yuuri would be so happy about him leaving the bed. He would have to use saliva once again.

He spat into the palm of his hand, a method not commonly used in the aristocracy. In fact, making love was normally something completely different amongst the nobles, something more similar to a business negotiation than passion. Wolfram took a moment to sigh at the idiocy of it; then proceeded to coat himself with the warm liquid. "Ready, Yuuri?"

The boy grunted in response, he was tired of waiting. With that incentive, Wolfram pushed himself in slowly, grinding his teeth as Yuuri's muscles began to tightened and contract around him. The king moaned loudly, half out of pain and half out of pleasure. "Relax, Yuu-chan. You need to relax."

"Ittai," Yuuri whispered somewhat brokenly. Wolfram's heart felt like it had stopped.

"I'm hurting you…," the blonde whispered, moving to pull out.

However the king had other plans, thrusting back so that Wolfram was once again completely inside him he sighed, "yes…"

The prince was in shock, but his body began to grind against his lover's instinctively, thrusting harder and faster as their voices escalated. The king was gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. He wanted to keep himself from flying up to the ceiling. "Wolfram…I'm so close…"

As Yuuri finished speaking, they came in unison, panted and gripping at each others tepid skin. The king pulled Wolfram against his damp chest and began stroking through his mussed golden hair, as he gave into the awaiting sleep he whispered, "I love you."

_Raphael watched through the keyhole as his royal father tossed and turned in his sleep, calling out for his dead wife. The queen's death had been so sudden; however no one wanted to discuss the suspicious circumstances around it. _

_Wolfram had been pregnant with their third child when it happened. The king had just returned from peace meetings with the humans to find… no… that was too terrible to think of right now. _

_As Yuuri's eldest son watched the king's life shatter around him, he could only protect his younger brother, a boy only of 8 yrs, Gabriel. He was the designated heir to the throne, moving away from the idea that the eldest child should inherit the crown. The boy looked like his mother, small and delicate with similar qualities as the sun. The 'golden prince' the people called him. _

_But, as for their father, he was now plagued with the mysterious death of Wolfram von Bielefeld, the beloved by all the people. It was beginning to consume him. _


	6. Chapter 6

When One Doors Opens 

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Okay, about the last chapter, I want to seriously apologize for how about the ending for 'the scene' was. I swear it was not suppose to be that short, but somehow in the process of uploading it, a whole section of that scene (right before the part in italics) was lost. Eventually I might re-upload it, but for right now, please accept my apology. And to answer some requests, Wolfram will uke soon enough.

Chapter 6: Silence in Existence

"In loving memory of our child So innocent, eyes open wide I felt so empty as I cried Like part of me had died"

Yuuri stirred underneath the weight of his fiancee's body. It was warm, nestled within Wolfram's strong arms and cocooned his thick blankets. However, daring to open his eyes, his could see frost forming strange patterns on the window panes. Weather was unpredictable in Shin Makoku during the transition seasons between summer and winter.

Wolfram whimpered slightly as the king adjusted his position, snuggling closer to filled the short-lived gap between them. "Good morning to you too, Wolfram," Yuuri sighed.

Those emerald orbs that he had come to know so well peak out slightly from behind the prince's delicate lashes. He groaned as he saw the faint light of a foggy day. He closed his eyes defiantly and hid his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, "I'm too tired." The king laughed at his fiancee's childishness.

"You have to get up sometime, Wolfie."

The blonde shook his head, "no… stop talking, you're too cheerful." He glared at the boy through his mussed hair.

Yuuri grinned, "I have a reason to be."

Wolfram's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson remembering the events of the previous night. "So I'm not a terrible lover?" He glanced at the boy's face shyly, ashamed of asking such a thing.

The king smiled tenderly and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "You were wonderful."

The prince sighed in relief as he sat up from the tangle of bed sheets. The room smelt of crisp morning air and the faint twitter of birds rang through the quiet. "What time is it?" He looked about in search of a clock.

Yuuri reached into his pants pocket and withdrew his digital watch. "It's almost eight," he announced.

Wolfram placed his face in his hands and groaned once again, "I'm late for training…" he began to shiver uncontrollably, "and its cold!"

The king smiled mischievously, tugging his future wife back down with him, "then stay in bed, you can miss your training at least once." He tightened his embrace as he felt Wolfram struggle. "Besides…," he whispered into the man's ear as he covered the squirming blonde like a blanket, "your king wants you here." He kissed him deeply to add emphasis.

Drawing away for air, the prince was still determined. "I'll have you know this will be the third time that I'll have missed because of you. I'll be fat and unattractive before you know it."

Yuuri just laughed, continuing his trail of kisses down Wolfram's pale throat, "I'll love you no matter what you look like, Wolfie.

And with that, the future queen gave in. It's not like he truly wanted to get up anyway.

-

-

-

As great love and passion was filling the royal bedchamber, Ken Murata, the flamboyant great sage, was searching through the castles vast library. It was upon this very morning that he would find something quite…interesting. An old leather bound book with tattered pages caught his eye. Something seemed familiar about it, almost as if he had encountered it before, but many years ago. He took it in his hands.

For a book it had a great amount of weight, and was intricately decorated with leaf-gold flowers. Brushing away the dust that had gathered upon its cover, he located the title. In large shining letters it read: "myths and prophesies of the demon kingdom."

Of course he remembered this book! In fact, he had witnessed its publication about two lives ago. How could he have forgotten? It was a book hand-written by the high priestess, the woman who taught Ulrike in the ways of magic. Her name had been Faye Glassleaf, a woman who had demanded great respect.

In her dying moments, the book was given to the safekeeping of the sage, who was told to watch over it until the great prophesy had been fulfilled.

Thinking back, Ken realized that he could not remember what the great prophesy had been. Surely it must have been something important for the priestess to wish it protection, but there was a piece of his memory still missing. He shrugged and tucked it beneath his arm; he would have to reread it that evening.

-

-

-

Conrad watched as Yuuri practiced fighting with his chosen weapon, two short swords which had belonged to denounced great one. It was said that those blades held extreme amounts of black magic, however the young king had excelled quickly with them and there seemed to be no danger in the at all. Although the three brothers had been somewhat disappointed when Yuuri announced he wouldn't be using the typical long sword, they supported his determination to wield the difficult weaponry.

"You're getting better," the boy's godfather announced, somewhat surprising the boy.

"Conrad, I didn't know you had gotten back." He smiled at the sight of his best friend and guardian. "How were the flood victims?"

The man sighed, "They're doing better, but let's just say I don't have much leisure time here, I'll be out again in two days." The king averted his gaze to the floor, Gwendal and Wolfram refused to let him go out and help with the reconstruction of the small village, they said it was a breeding ground for accidents.

"I wish I could help," he frowned, placing his blades back in their sheaths.

"But you are, you're majesty, as long as you don't forget them, they are grateful. They are a people who are used to have the king's back turned on them. You, however, have not done such a thing."

Yuuri smiled weakly, "still…" but he did not finish that thought as they strode off towards the gardens. "You know, Conrad, Gwendal thinks you're being too easy on me."

"I am aware of that, your majesty, but you just leave him to me." Conrad laughed as he spoke; it felt good to be home again. Even though he was constantly bombarded by Yozak, it was still far more peaceful than out in the recovering countryside. "But how is Wolfram?"

Yuuri was immediately overcome with shyness, a blush tinting his tan cheeks. "About that…ummm…."

"I already know about this previous night, Yuuri, you don't have to be shy about it."

The king straightened and stopped, "you only got back this morning, how could you already know about it? Gwendal doesn't even know about it." His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stared at his all-knowing godfather.

"By now the whole kingdom knows, your majesty. Gunter flew into an unstoppable rage when he found out."

Yuuri groaned, "oh gods…"

-

-

-

Ken leaned back in his large armchair, the grotesque book falling from his hands. Now it all came to him, the screams, the terror, the bloodshed…. all for a prophecy that would doom the ones closest to him. He clenched his dark eyes shut; holding his heading weakly, this would not be good. None of this would end well. He looked wearily back at the open page:

"Sacrifice

Pain

Revenge and

Death

Thus is the fate of a queen's last breath

A heart

A tear

And pain that mourning doth bring

Thus is the fate of queen's dear king

A kingdom broken

A kingdom lost

A thankless nation shall know the cost."

-

-

-

Yuuri gripped the railing as he descended the grand staircase. The throne room was empty, as was expected at 1 in the morning. Blindly he padded along the marble floors, searching for a voice that kept calling his name.

As he entered the half enclosed corridors, moonlight shining in through the high archways lit his path. He could not be sure where he was going, but he knew that an answer awaited him at his destination. Wind gushing past the thick columns made deep mournful noises as the king passed by large portraits dimly it by the light of the stars.

Finally he came out into the small courtyard, with different wings of the castle surrounding it on all sides. The sound of water rushing from the circular fountain sent a shiver down his spine.

Then he heard it again, the voice calling out his name gently. It was a familiar voice, welcoming and tender. He followed it, hands out in front of him to feel for strange objects. Finally his palms met with a flat surface. It was cold and smooth, like stone that had no rough spots. That was until his fingers brushed against an engraving. He felt it thoroughly trying to decipher what it said. Finally he realized it's message, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Within this sacred place lies our beloved queen,

Wolfram von Bielefeld."


	7. Chapter 7

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 7: Repentance 

'_And I know what its like  
To lose someone you love  
And this felt just the same'_

Yuuri smiled timidly as he shyly peaked through the loosely drawn curtains at Wolfram training in the courtyard. It was odd; however, through the act of making love, he had obtained a sense of giddiness, quite similar to a school girl. He blushed and hid himself as the blonde turned in his direction. Although he knew Wolfram would not see him, something inside him felt as if the prince's spirit was watching.

He was slightly embarrassed with himself. He had never been so… girly, to be brief. As of late when he felt that feminine emotion rising in him, he would disguise it by saying he was tired or some other form of excuse, but every time Wolfram's eyes caught his, his mind and body couldn't help but remind him of the pleasures they had experienced.

"I'm losing my mind," he muttered to himself; however he duly noted how pleasant this form of insanity was.

Meanwhile, the great sage was not in such a content state of being. Pacing his room he battled with himself. The problem before him was simple to understand, whether to tell Yuuri and Wolfram of the prophecy, or not. Although to an outsider the answer might seem simple, to a sage who knew a far great more on the subject it appeared to be impossible.

He reread the passage again. Queen, immediately he recognized the term as a reference to Wolfram, or at least a future title. By Mazoku law, no one is a queen until the marriage has been made official or until the chosen mate for the king gives birth to an heir.

In an attempt to calm himself, he murmured, "Wolfram is not queen yet… nor has he been endowed with Yuuri's child. So long as that doesn't happen… the prophecy cannot come true…"

However, in his indulgence in ancient legends, he was unaware to the new development in the king's love. Murata quickly glanced down at the last line of the prophecy:

"_And let the true door be thrust open_

_As all others are bound shut."_

-

-

-

Yuuri playfully tugged at one of Wolfram's wavy locks as they lay side by side awaiting sleep. Although the boy king longed to do something more that night, they had not made love since their first experience a week ago.

Even though, his emerald eyes were closed, Wolfram was very much aware of Yuuri's movements and small sounds that veiled disappointment. It was hard for him too, restraining himself from ripping the pink confinement from his body and throwing himself at his fiancée, but at the same time he was terrified. He was in uncharted waters now, a place he had tried never to allow himself to think of when Yuuri had been denying him. Now he viewed their love in much the same way as a hummingbird, something that can fly so high yet can be crushed so easily.

"Wolfram," Yuuri murmured, placing a chaste and unsatisfying kiss on the man's cheek. His voice was soft and nervous, "do you not want me anymore?"

The blonde looked at him carefully. Truly he had not been given his desired position in this relationship. He had wanted to be cradled in Yuuri's arms as they embraced beneath the blankets, but instead he was now the one who called all the shots. He sighed, "No, of course I want you, I've wanted you for so long…but…we should take this slow, hennachoko. We're in no hurry. "

"Why do we have to go slowly? We love each other…" he began to get more confident. "…you're all I think about now… I don't want to wait." Without realizing it, he had positioned himself above Wolfram; his eyes directly level with the prince's.

"Yuuri…" the blonde was taken aback; he remained at a loss for words. Impatient, the king did not wait for long and soon had claimed the man's lips with his own.

It was bliss while it lasted, so much so that Wolfram did not noticed Yuuri's hands beginning to explore his body. The kiss seemed to blind him to all other sensations for a brief moment in time.

However, Yuuri's hands sought a larger prize. They began at his thighs, stroking the pale skin not covered by pink fabric, the found their place at the curve of Wolfram's buttocks, squeezing the sensitive region demandingly. As the prince moaned, his lips continued their hungry attack, drifting to his jaw-line.

"Yuuri…. Ah!" Wolfram arched upward as Yuuri's hands tugged up the hem of the nightgown in order to get better access to his pale rear. Instinctively he spread his legs apart, wrapping his calves around the boy's waist.

In his mind he was being ripped in two, so much of him wanted to give in and let Yuuri ravish him, however something else was screaming to stop. "Ah.. Yuuri….OH! Ahhh….Yuu…ri….ah….n-NO!"

The king drew away immediately as Wolfram's protest reached his ears. He shifted off his fiancée and looked over him worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" He became extremely concerned. The blonde meekly tugged the sleeves of his nightgown that had been ripped from his shoulders back over his skin as if trying to hide himself in shame.

"Please stop…," he whispered. "I don't want this…" He couldn't look in his eyes.

"Wolf-fu….please… tell me what I did wrong." Yuuri's onyx eyes grew wide for fear he had seriously hurt the man he loved. "I thought you wanted this…. I'm sorry." Wolfram could hear a slight tremble in the king's words. "I never meant to…hurt you."

"I know, Yuuri," the blonde whispered, taking the boy's face in his hands..., "you didn't hurt me… I just wasn't ready for…that."

Rogue tears freed themselves from Yuuri's eyes, "please forgive me, I never meant to-" Wolfram's lips silenced him.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm your fiancée; you have every right to do with me what you want. I just want to be sure that… come tomorrow morning, you'll still be mine." His emerald eyes held Yuuri tenderly. "I want to know that you love _me,_ not just my body."

The king moved to lay to the side of his fiancée,. "you were afraid of that? Wolfram… I told I loved you even before we… did this sort of stuff."

Wolfram looked at him anxiously, "so are you okay with just kissing tonight?"

Yuuri grinned and leaned in closer, his arms drawing the prince against him. "Of course."

-

-

-

_Yuuri lay back on the scarlet covers of his bed, his tan body revealed to the cold air, covered only by the wrinkled pink nightgown he clung to his waning figure. He had gotten thin and tired, but the sensation of his wife's garment still sent waves of pleasure through his spine. However, intertwined with these sensations were the pangs of a sorrow that was inexplicable, a pain that had rooted itself so deeply in the king's heart. As his fingers stroked the familiar fabric, enticing erotic reactions in his physical body, he closed his eyes, trying to picture his wife nestled against him as he used to. He felt as though he could see the see of gold locks, sweaty and mussed from making love, falling in those tender desire-filled emerald eyes…_

_He came in his hands… but in his heart he was shuddering in his lover's warm arms. _


	8. Chapter 8

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I am sorry that this has taken so long, a lot of family things came up.

Chapter 8: Slipping Through My Fingers

'_She wasn't given any choice  
Desperation stole her voice  
I've been given so much more in life  
I've got a son, I've got a wife'  
_

Yuuri woke to an empty bed once again, Wolfram having gone off to training before the king could stop him. The boy stared over at the place where his fiancée normally lay and placed his hand upon it, if he tried hard enough, he could still sense the warmth from the man that he loved.

He sighed, he didn't like waking alone. For some odd reason Yuuri had begun to get more fearful of allowing Wolfram out of his sight.

Standing slowly he moved to the window expecting to see the soldiers practicing in the courtyard as they did every morning. However, the courtyard was devoid of all human activity, even the birds were not singing in their lighthearted choir. A sinking feeling began to grow in his stomach as his eyes scanned the city. All the streets were empty, and the colorful market tents did not decorate the cobblestones.

Then it hit him, it was a ceremonial day for the people. The deeply religious Mazoku had gone to the chapels to pray and rejoice. Because Yuuri still did not understand the system of the Mazoku gods, he did not attend the celebrations often. A wave of guilt and rejection fell over him. He had promised Wolfram that he would go today…. Knowing his fiancée, the man had taken pity on him and let him sleep.

He glanced at the clock, it was almost ten, his companions would be returning very soon. Lowering himself onto the floor he leaned meekly back against the wall.

-

-

-

Ken's face fell as he overheard the conversations of the people returning to their homes after the ceremony. The things he was hearing frightened him, the people of shin Makoku were beginning to develop very dangerous ideas.

"Heika is the savior from above," one woman announced to her children as she led them gently down the street.

From off to the side another man was preaching to his friend, "I am sure the king would sacrifice himself for his people."

The sage was deeply disturbed as claims of Yuuri being a god filled the air. The people now wanted more than just peace; they wanted the king to go all the way for them, to sacrifice himself for their salvation.

Murata turned to the three brothers. He could see Wolfram's emerald eyes glittering as he heard the praise for the man he loved. The sage sighed, if only he knew what the prophecy foretold. Then he would not be so overjoyed to hear the cries of faith. Conrad and Gwendal also smiled contentedly to themselves, to them Yuuri was divine.

-

-

-

The king himself was sitting in the large armchair in the corner of his room when his fiancée returned to their sanctuary. As the blonde gently shut the door behind him, Yuuri's hands closed the book that was lying in his lap. He gave the man his normal sweet smile, "how was it?"

Wolfram began unbuttoning his long fur-lined jacket, it was cold outside. "It was fine, nothing special." He moved to sling the garment across the bed.

Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement; then standing slowly he held his beloved's eyes guiltily, "why didn't you wake me?"

The blonde placed his hands upon the king's upper arms lovingly and breathed in deeply. "I thought you might be disappointed about last night so I thought that it wouldn't be fair to make you go…." He then moved to sit down, his hands working the buckles on his leather boots. "Besides, it's not very exciting…"

Yuuri moved closer to him, "but I promised."

Wolfram cast him a tender glance then proceeded to remove his shoes. "You need your sleep, Yuuri. You can go next time."

The dark-haired boy sat beside him in frustration, "but I promised you I would go _this_ time."

Finally the future queen looked him in the eye. They shared a moment of loving silence before the golden-haired man reached up to cup his lovers face, "this time; next time, its not important. Just the thought that you would go with me if I asked is enough."

Yuuri forced a smile upon his face. "I'm not disappointed about last night, if you're not ready then it's alright."

Wolfram leaned in and met his lips, holding the back of his dark head gently. Their kiss was long and affectionate, not lustful or inappropriate in any way. Pulling back the blonde grinned, "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What?" The boy did not look away from his beautiful emerald eyes.

Wolfram pulled away, taking hold of Yuuri's hands and pulling him up onto his feet. "We haven't danced."

-

-

-

Ken nervously flipped through the pages of a spell book. It was another large leather bound tome with silver engravings. However with each new page he turned, the more distressed he became. There was no spell in existence that could undo a pre-ordained fate.

The fact that Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship was progressing didn't help to quell his fears either. The closer they grew the sooner that Wolfram would be crowned queen. And once that happened, there would be no stopping destiny.

"Is there nothing I can do?" He groaned to himself. "As long as there is no queen to die, everything shall be fine…."

-

-

-

If one were to have gone to the stairwell of the ballroom they would have heard the soft giggles and pants of the royal lovers, now lying naked in a heap of wrinkled clothes upon the marble floor. Not that that had been their original intention, but nonetheless it is what happens between two young lovebirds left alone while dancing.

Wolfram rested his head upon the king's sweaty chest, his face one of utter contentment with the world and all its doings. "You learn fast….," he breathed.

Yuuri laughed, stroking Wolfram's mussed and damp hair. Their love-making had been passionate, and quite frankly the prince's fault. He knew Yuuri wouldn't be able to resist when the blonde thrust around that round buttocks. Therefore… this could be considered a lesson for the future queen about tempting his lover. "It was amazing…."

The blonde kiss his beloved's tepid skin and nodded, "yes… and we can do this whenever we want now."

Yuuri glanced down at him playfully, "why didn't you tell me earlier you were amazing in bed? I might have turned sooner…" he shot his future wife an exhausted grin. He was truly thankful for his new love towards Lord Bielefeld.

The prince pouted, "I wasn't fully aware that I had any such talent." He answered his king's look of suspicion with feigned innocence.

Here Yuuri rolled back his head, chuckling to himself, "I'm sure, Wolf-fu, I'm sure."

-

-

-

_Yuuri barely gave a passing glance to the refugees crowding the halls of his palace. Ever since the war had stared, people had been flocking inside the walls of the capital for protection. Not that he minded, as long as they didn't bother him, they could stay. As he head towards the courtyard he passed by mothers and children lying strewn about the floor, their blankets and few possessions huddled close to them. And as the king passed many would call out their praises to the 'king of compassion."_

_But as of late the king had lost all passion for the good. It seemed to him to be a useless struggle. If the gods favored the good, then why did they suffer so? Why did the innocent get tortured and beaten without reason?_

_Just then a knight approached him. Nervously he spoke, "h-heika, there are new refugees…"_

_Yuuri looked at him confused, "so? Let them in."_

_The man hesitated, "they are of an undesirable profession, your majesty…I wasn't sure if you would want them inside your palace."_

"_Prostitutes?" The king confirmed._

_The knight nodded, "'lady boys' they are called. Beautiful young men who are purchased from their parents and c-c-castrated to keep their youth; they sell themselves for high prices…"_

_Yuuri sighed, "those poor boys…," it sickened him what ruthless businessmen would do for money. "They are still humans with feelings, let them inhabit the harem, it is empty anyway. And do not cause them any harm, no matter what their profession they have the same rights as the others." _

"_Y-yes sir." The young man then scurried off with his orders. _

_This war was lasting far too long for the demon king's liking…_


	9. Chapter 9

When One Door Opens

By,  
Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: This is a chapter where the story starts taking a much darker turn, just a warning.

Chapter 9: Staring Into the Wind

"_I had to suffer one last time  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
Relive the anguish of my past  
To find out who I was at last"_

Wolfram smirked to himself as he crawled in a cat-like manner towards his fiancée. The boy-king was lying innocently in his slumber, cocooned within the warm sheets still smelling of wine, candles, and love. The blonde watched him lovingly for a moment, wondering if perhaps he should take pity on the exhausted boy…. But soon the thought was brushed from his mind and he pounced.

A muffled scream erupted from Yuuri as he was buried beneath the fluffy pink bundle that was his future wife. However he did not complain… nor would he have had the chance as Wolfram pinned him down, his legs on either sides of his lover.

"I surrender," the king chuckled hiking up the hem of the man's nightgown and taking a firm grasp on the man's pale buttocks.

The blonde grinned, leaning in closer so that his lips brushed against the boy's cheek as he spoke, "perhaps surrender isn't an option…" He gently nipped at Yuuri's ear and ground his hips against his king to add emphasis. The king groaned, allowing his hands to explore the warm skin of the man's back, his nails leaving small marks as Wolfram lips ventured towards his throat.

Yuuri rolled his head back as the sensations began flooding his mind. However, all he could truly concentrate on was the rosy fabric of the blonde's garments… "I thought you said you weren't going to wear this anymore…," he moaned, one of his hands abandoning the bounty beneath his fiancee's clothes to clutch his golden curls. He preferred it when his wife slept naked, making him far easier to ravish.

In response, Wolfram rolled over, successfully switching their positions. Although throughout his life he had preferred being a top, sometimes he enjoyed giving Yuuri the reigns. He laughed at the confused look upon the boy's face. "It was cold last night, Yuu-chan, and you were already asleep… leaving little old me alone in the cold." He pouted sarcastically. True, Yuuri had fallen asleep before he, but even truer was that secretly, the nightgown made him feel prettier… almost more wife-like perhaps. He wasn't sure why, but supposed that it reminded him that what was hidden beneath the fabric was meant only for his king's eyes. He wouldn't even allow his brothers to see him naked, which made things very difficult in the baths. However, he still made exceptions for his mother.

Yuuri smiled and kissed him, "all you have to do is wake me… and I will warm you very quickly," he snaked his arms about the man's waist and squeezed him tenderly. Just then he noticed the thoughtful glint in his lover's eyes. "Wolfram… is something wrong?"

The blonde looked at him silently for a moment then sighed. "Yuuri…. I love you but… when are we going to get married?" His delicate fingers reached up and brushed the boys tan cheek, "I'm tired of waiting…"

Before Yuuri could reassure him, the door swung open. Gwendal froze as he realized what he had just walked in on.

The scene in itself was self-explanatory…Wolfram lay beneath Yuuri, his nightgown wrinkled up above his hips as the naked king lay in between the blonde's pale legs. They both stared at the man nervously, unsure as to what exactly his response would be.

-

-

-

Ken looked away timidly from Ulrike.

"No… how can I tell them such a thing?" His hands were beginning to shake. "There's no way they accept it. At least not from me….. you must do it."

The woman eyed him, "this is no time for cowardice. You are the one who knows most of the prophecy, therefore you must tell them. We must put a stop to this before things have gone too far."

The sage tilted his head, "but it is a pre-ordained fate…. Is there truly anything we can do to stop it?"

She nodded, she too realized the obstacle that lay before them. "We have to try." She then turned away, staring thoughtfully at the large archways in the temple ceiling, "it has been a long time since a god took shelter here… we must find a new deity."

Ken grew frustrated, "please don't change the subject."

Ulrike's eyes made their way back to him, "perhaps, my great sage, I have not changed the subject at all."

The sage lowered his head, "what am I supposed to tell them? How am I to expect them to accept it when I don't have a clue how to ground it in reality? If I mention the prophecy they will ask for an explanation and….," he sighed, gazing down at the marble floors, "I am not ready to go there yet.

Ulrike straightened herself before him, "then you will tell them that the gods have forbidden it."

Ken looked up, confused yet somewhat grateful for the suggestion, "forbidden it…."

She nodded, her silver hair falling about her youthful face. "Yes, you shall tell them that the gods have forbidden them to marry."

He stepped closer, lost in thought, "will they believe me…."

She turned away and headed towards the door, "we have no other choice."

When she was too far from him to hear, Ken looked up to the shrines of the gods and muttered beneath his breath, "I shall not let you drag Yuuri into this."

-

-

-

Greta finally caught up to her father, taking hold of his hand as he was entering the barn. "Daddy…," she grinned, a childish sparkle in her eyes.

Yuuri mirrored her joy, "yes, Greta?"

She turned her head, sun shining across her auburn crown, "what are you doing? You never go into the barn…." Her eyes wandered about the wooden pilasters of the old building, suddenly she became worried. "You never come in here unless you're leaving… you aren't leaving, are you Daddy?"

He pulled his hand away and rustle her short curls, "of course I'm not leaving. I just promised Ao that I would turn him out today."

"Ohh…," she murmured in a breathy voice of childish wonder. "Can you talk to the horses?" Now 13, with an 18 yr old father as a role model no less, she still obtained her sense of magic and amazement that seemed hidden in the world.

The king laughed, "sorta…. I guess."

Greta then moved away to climb on a hay bale as her father went about clumsily searching for a harness. "Daddy?"

As a dutiful guardian he responded, "yes, Greta?"

"Why was Uncle upset at breakfast? He wouldn't eat anything…" her bright eyes held him expectantly. As her father he had the answer to everything, he had to, it was his job.

The king looked up, having finally found the harness, "I didn't know Conrad was upset…., I should go talk to him…."

The young girl laughed, "no, Yuuri, Uncle Gwendal."

Yuuri shot straight up, face a bright crimson as he realized as to what she was referring. He had hoped to erase that embarrassing moment from his memory. It had been an accident…. But definitely an accident that would put him and his fiancée off sex for a few days… there was nothing worse than being discovered by a protective brother. "Umm… that was because of something…," he searched his mind, he couldn't explain something like that to a little girl, especially not his daughter. "That was something you are far too young to know about." He grinned in triumph, very pleased with his answer.

She pouted, something she had learned from her other guardian. "Daddy…. Were you doing something naughty with Wolfram-daddy?"

The boy-king's heart nearly stopped. "Greta, you don't know how bad that sounds," he muttered.

She slowly climbed off of the hay and stepped closer to him. "Daddy…," she looked him in the eyes very seriously, "…were you teasing Uncle Gwendal about his knitting? 'Cause that's not very nice."

A wave of relief washed over Yuuri, he was home free.

-

-

-

Yuuri tugged Wolfram closer as they moved as one in a slow waltz. Their lessons had now transformed from teaching to more of a pastime. There was far less instruction and far more staring at each other shamelessly and flirting as best they could.

The king blushed as his fiancée rested his golden head upon his chest. He began to speak nervously, "Greta asked me why… Gwendal was upset today…."

Wolfram stopped and pulled away, their arms still in the proper position. His face too had been tinted with a shade of rose. "W-what did you tell her?" His mind raced trying to think of all the things Yuuri might have said.

"I told her that I'd tell her when she was older…," the boy answer honestly, hoping that he had done the right thing.

To his fortune, an adoring smile graced Wolfram's lips and the blonde restarted their gentle swaying motion. The prince lay his cheek against the man he loved once again. Almost to himself he whispered, "You're a wonderful father…," however, his thoughts were not necessarily on their daughter….

-

-

-

_Gabriel stared emptily at his city of colorful blocks now lying in ruin. It reminded him of his own city… the one which he would inherit when he would receive his father's crown. Although he was only eight, Gabriel knew his destiny… he was the prophet meant to revive the kingdom after its destruction. _

_He then glanced over to the window; from it he had a direct view of his mother's tomb. He hadn't spoken since that day… since the day his precious 'baba-chan' had been wiped from existence. As was his fate, he loved his mother as far more than a parent, he loved him in all ways: mother, father, friend, and well… there would be no need now to fret over the extent of his adoration. However it was this sinful secret locked inside him that had sparked a secret resentment towards his father. It was a cruel twist in his fate, pre-chosen by the gods. Often, Gabriel wondered if they held a grudge against him. He must have done something wrong to be place under such a horrific burden. _

_Yes, it is true the child was only 8 yrs of age, how could he possibly understand the concept of love? No… this was all a misunderstanding, right? Wrong, perhaps it was Gabriel who understood love most… From birth Gabriel's mind excelled at frightening rates, by age two he could speak as fluently as his mother and father and with an equal vocabulary. By age four, he had surpassed them in intelligence and logic. Not that he used it on a regular basis, it made him feel uncomfortable around others. _

_When it came to understanding things, evil and good, it was Gabriel who knew most, however, only Ulrike and his closest guardians had understood the full extent of his talent. But this infuriated the boy; it was not his true power, he had not earned it. It was merely a power that had been thrust upon him for the sake of destiny. If one wanted to see the true prince, they need only speak to him. He is a child who is shy and kind, and would give himself for the people he loved. _

_But even so, the child had always been far from **normal**. The people praised him, adored him, he was an angel in every aspect of the word. But this angel would never be able to fly. Not with the black mark that marred his heart. Who would ever understand, a child in love with his own… the boy shook his head as tears came to his coal black eyes, no, he must not think about it. _

_The secret would be forever kept from his followers, with only his father, brother, uncles, and Ulrike being aware of its dark existence. _

_Moving to his bed he sat and traced the patterns of gold thread in the carpet with his eyes. It was at this moment that his brother pushed open the door._

"_Gabby…," Raphael murmured, poking his head into the room, "father has been calling." _

_The boy looked up, as usual his bangs concealed his left eye as a small ponytail covered his left ear. He wore his hair in this manner in honor of his grandfather, Elian von Bielefeld, whom he was rumored to be a reincarnation of. As usual they boy made no response. _

_His elder brother sighed, "oh my poor broken-hearted brother, you've not been given an easy lot in life have you?" He moved forward to hold his younger sibling. "You were in love with mother… weren't you?"  
_

_With hesitation, the child chose not to answer. The true Gabriel was destined to forever be kept a secret. _


	10. Chapter 10

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 10: The Tide 

"_The door has opened wide  
Im turning with the tide  
Looking through her eyes"_

Wolfram thrust his upper body over the edge of the bed as once again a wave of nausea grasped him. His head was spinning, this had been going on for hours. Yuuri stirred awake, and clumsily moved to hold back the man's golden hair.

"Are you sick, Wolf-fu…? You seemed fine last night….," Yuuri spoke with exhausted concern, he had not been able to sleep either.

Between gasps and convulsions the future queen muttered, "it must be a bug." Finally his body stopped trembling, giving him a peaceful moment to breath. "Maybe I ate something strange at the banquet."

Still dizzy from lack of sleep, Yuuri became confused, "wait… you think you ate a bug at the banquet? Why would you do that?"

Despite his splitting headache and upset stomach, Wolfram laughed at his beloved's clueless-ness, "Ahh Yuuri…," he stroked the boy's cheek lovingly, "go back to sleep…. You have the national conference tomorrow," with his strong hands he tenderly guided his lover's head back to the pillow, whilst he himself moved to stand up, "I'll just clean up this mess and then… I think I'll take a bath."

Yuuri began to sit up once again, but Wolfram held him down. "But Wolf-fu, I don't mind helping you clean up… I want to-"

The blonde merely smiled and held a slender finger to his lips, "you've done more than enough for me tonight. I'll see Giezela in the morning and have this sorted out. Just go to sleep."

As he finished talking, the king's eyes meekly slid closed. The prince then looked about the room, it was the third or fourth time he had been up that night. Although he couldn't put his finger on what it was, he knew without a doubt that it wasn't a bug. He hadn't been feeling well the past few days, but to his luck he had managed to hide it from Yuuri.

He stood, minding where he put his feet. Almost subconsciously his feet moved towards the closet. He had starting keeping rags in there after his first few nauseas spells sum four or five days ago. That, as well as wild berry scented soap, managed to keep evidence of his illness under wraps. But, as an intelligent young man, he was aware of the fact that he couldn't keep it a secret much longer.

-

-

-

"Vincent, NO!!!!!" Yuuri cried as the digital character fell in defeat. The Large red words of 'GAME OVER' filled the screen. "This is the third time, those snipers come out of NOWHERE!"

Conrad watched him in amusement. For the boy-king's last birthday they had found a way to convert fire into electricity in order to give him a so-called 'Playstation.' Other than Conrad, the friends and companions of king Yuuri still weren't quite sure as to what the thing was (and didn't quite understand why Yuuri got so emotional about it. Especially after Yuuri had to explain to Wolfram that he wasn't killing actual people… but if that was the case, then why was he screaming about it?)

"You win again, SquareEnix," the boy muttered, switching the machine off. He stood, adjusting his shirt and turned to his godfather. "So where did Wolfram say he was going?"

The man laughed, this would be the fourth or fifth time the king had asked. "He is taking a day-trip to Delariat."

Yuuri stared at him momentarily, "and he is doing that because…."

Gwendal answered, "Because he must retrieve something very important." The man stood to face his leader, "he must retrieve the crest of his father, left for him in the keep of his Aunt. His father didn't want him to have it until Wolfram was truly ready for the burden of becoming a Bielefeld heir."

The king tilted his head in thought, "so how does he know that he's ready now…"

Conrad smiled, "because he has found the one thing he truly wants to protect." He then returned his gaze to the book he had been reading.

"What does he want to protect?"

The brothers looked at each other and sighed. Lord Voltaire placed his large hands upon the king's shoulders, "if you do not know, then I am not the one to tell you."

-

-

-

That night, Ken made his move. Shaking uncontrollably, he pulled Yuuri aside as the boy made his way to dinner. "Yuuri…. I must speak with you. In private…"

Yuuri eyed him warily. The great sage was shaking so much that he almost looked blurry. "What is it, Murata?" Gently he removed his friend's clenched hand from his arm, and watched as the blood returned to his hand, renewing the natural flesh color of his fingers. "You look upset."

The boy didn't answer his long-time friends concern. "There is an order… f-from the gods."

Now the sage had gotten his king's attention. "Is it urgent? Is there something wrong… it's not war is it?" Once again Yuuri was full to bursting with questions. Ken held him nervously with his dark eyes.

"No, heika, it is not war… it's about you, and… lord Bielefeld."

"Wolfram? Has something happened to Wolfram?" Out with it…," the boy gently shook his friend.

Ken straightened himself, now determined to deliver his message. There was no doubt now, this truly was for the best. "Yuuri, the gods have decided that it is forbidden for you and Lord Bielefeld to marry."

The king was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" His mind was spinning. How could the gods have a say in who he should be allowed to marry. It sickened him. "Why wouldn't I be able to marry him…. We're in love… isn't that what's important for a wedding."

Ken merely shook his head, "forgive me, Yuuri, there is nothing I can do." And with that he departed, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts.

Tears came to Yuuri's eyes, what was he going to do? How could he tell Wolfram?

-

-

-

Wolfram gazed down at the image of a phoenix encircled by dragon wings engraved into the palm-sized crest of his father. He was finally able to hold it… to touch the very essence of the man who he had never been able to meet. Well… he had met him, but it was so long ago that he could not remember… he couldn't bring to mind a single memory of his father's voice or face.

His Aunt watched him lovingly, gently cradling a tea-cup in her delicate hands. "Elian would have been very happy to see you today. He would have been very proud."

Marina Bielefeld was young and beautiful with straight golden hair tied into a loose braid. But it was her age that surprised most people, even though she was an Aunt, she was only 15 yrs older than her nephew. It made sense, seeing as Wolfram was born when his father was only 21. The young father had had no greater joy than his son, but his happiness was cut short when half of the Bielefeld family was slaughtered. Few survived, and to Wolfram's grave misfortune, Lord Elian von Bielefeld did not.

His Aunt continued to speak, "he was always so proud of you. Even though he was blind, he would go about carrying you in his arms and telling everyone who passed by that you were the most beautiful child in existence. I… I think he was right." She had a very shy and timid way of speaking.

Wolfram smiled, it was his childhood dream to bring his father back to life. "I would have liked to have known him," he murmured.

Marina smiled lovingly, having no children of her own, she had watched over little Wolfram as her own son since the day her brother was murdered. She adored him, and in her eyes he could do no wrong. "And he you, Wolf. But…. I think he is happy, now that you have found love."

"My kind aunt," the prince sighed, now somewhat nervous, he glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "how much do you know on raising children?"

-

-

-

_King Yuuri glanced around the corridors utterly confused; wonderful… now he was lost in his own palace. He had never been in the lower west wing before and by this point, he wasn't even sure if he was still there. He was supposed to be at a meeting… but he didn't know where exactly the green room was. _

_Just then he saw something gold flash in the shadows out of the corner of his eye. "Whose there?" His voice quivered slightly. The old suits of armor and the lack of good lighting were making him nervous. This place felt more like a dungeon. _

_He made his way towards the place where he had seen the flicker of color, hoping that it was someone who could guide him out of this elaborately decorated maze. _

_Timidly and with great caution he turned down another hall, "Gabby… is that you?" However that wouldn't necessarily mean his son weren't nearby. Seeing as the prince refused to talk, he would not have called out. Either way, no person made of move towards him out of the darkness. Therefore, he continued onward. "Yozak?"_

_Again no answer. At that moment he was sure he heard a footstep from behind. He spun about quickly, his eyes darting about like that of a fearful rabbit. His heart stopped and his breathing silenced as he took in the sight. _

_There, in his radiance not unlike the sun, stood none other than the queen. Tears gathered at the corners of the king's eyes, 'Wolfram… have you come back? Will you save me?" He stepped forward. However, his wife made no movement, he just remained still, the familiar loving gaze held in his emerald eyes. The king's steps became faster and more confident, his hands outstretch for his beloved, but just as he reached Lord Wolfram's post, his hands met something cold._

_A mirror. _


	11. Chapter 11

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: The lyrics are from an old Irish song called 'Red Is the Rose' it is very beautiful, yet very sad, a similar tone as the song 'Danny Boy.' (Another one of my favorites)

Chapter 11: What You See

'_Come o'er the hill_

_My bonnie Irish lass_

_Come o'er the hill to your garden_

_You choose the rose_

_And I'll make the vow_

_And I'll be your true lover fore'er.'_

-

-

-

_The king pressed his palms to the glass frantically, yet no matter how hard he tried he could not reach him. He could not lay his hands upon his wife's tepid skin, or feel his soft hair. No… and even through his desperation, the queen made no move to help him. In fact, it was as if the man couldn't even see him, for his emerald eyes stayed focused on what was behind the king. _

_Yuuri turned in frustration to see what it was his wife's eyes were guiding him to. Lo and behold he found a young man watching him timidly. He was beautiful… pale with flowing white gold locks loosely tied back in an intricate native hairstyle of braids. Faint highlights of blue ran through the shimmering tresses which flowed over his shoulders onto the teal color of the child's tunic. Yet most stunning was his eyes, turquoise, with an undertone of burning gold. He looked about the same age as Yuuri had been when he had first arrived in Shin Makoku. The boy bowed gracefully then spoke his voice barely about a whisper, "Your majesty… are you… lost?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Wolfram groaned softly as he eased himself back into a chair in Giezela's makeshift doctor's office. He had forgotten to see her before he had left to receive his father's crest, and now he was having second thoughts. What if he was sick with some fatal disease? Did he want to know? A chill ran down his spine. Then to worsen his condition, he had not seen any trace of Yuuri since he had gotten back, although his brothers had mentioned that he wasn't acting himself.

The worry was beginning to weigh down upon his shoulders. His life was getting tugged from his hands, and he was losing control, yet all he could do was watch. Perhaps, he thought, I wasn't ready for father's trust.

"Wolfram, it's not everyday I see you in here," Giezela's voice flowed through the room as she entered, glancing over her shoulder at him as she closed the door. "Is something the matter with you?" Her eyes were cheerful and kind as always as she set about the room in search of the prince's medical records.

The blonde sighed, "I've had an upset stomach lately... mostly late at night, around one or two."

The woman moved to stand before him, placing the palm of her soft hand upon his pale forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever…have you eaten anything strange lately?"

The prince shook his head, "nothing that I haven't eaten before."

She sat in the chair in front of him. "It would help if you told me more about it… how long ago did it start? Do you feel anything strange right before you get an upset stomach? How many times?" Her eyes held his seriously.

Wolfram thought for a moment, "it started about a week or so ago… as I said it's only early in the morning… but it happens two or three times… sometimes four. I'm usually restless and can't sleep right before it happens." He folded his hands over his stomach, as if protecting it from something.

Giezela then smiled, a thought dawning upon her. She stood and began looking over his charts. "This is a personal question, but were you and heika _active_ around the time when this began?" She used hand gestures to avoid using inappropriate language.

The prince stared at her a moment before realizing what she meant. His faced turned a slight shade of crimson, and he nodded. "Yes," he murmured, his voice somewhat choked at the thought of discussing this with someone other than Yuuri.

The green-haired woman jotted something down on the papers and then turned to look at him, smiling as her bright eyes examined him. "Lord Bielefeld, I think I know exactly what's wrong with you."

Wolfram glanced up at her nervously, "is it something bad?"

She merely grinned, "not at all. In fact, it's quite common."

The prince thought momentarily, "shouldn't you run some tests or something before you decide what it is?"

At this Giezela laughed, "Lord Bielefeld, I don't need to."

-

-

-

_Pregnant! How could I be pregnant?_ Wolfram yelled at himself mentally as he slowly made his way through the corridors, blindly heading towards his bedroom. _Actually, _his mind added with a blush, _it's a wonder that he hadn't been impregnated soon, the way Yuuri had been going at him. _But still…. a baby…Yuuri's baby… his blush increased as the realization hit him. He couldn't believe it… after all the time he had spent dreaming, this was actually going to happen.

The whole time he gripped his still flat stomach, trying to picture how he would look in a few months, plump and round in the family way. He sighed; it was a beautiful thought… lying in bed as Yuuri fussed over his large belly…

However, his daydreaming was cut short as he pushed open the door to the master bedroom…

The room itself appeared normal, save for a grim aura that seemed to hang like a thick mist within. The curtains, slightly drawn, yet allowing in the majority of the gentle sunlight, swirled about slowly with a modest breeze. The sounds of birds chirping and chattering away in the branches of the nearby chestnut trees drifted in, becoming a soft serenade to the glory of day.

Yet, despite appearances, all was not well. There, upon the end of the bed with tears in his coal black eyes, sat the king himself, seemingly very small and distraught. He seemed to be almost… helpless in a way, as if life had taken his hopes and dreams and torn them to shreds.

Wolfram moved towards him, his face lit with loving concern. "Yuu-chan… what's wrong?"

The boy seemed to jumped at the sound of his lover's voice, yet it was not out of excitement or relief. No, instead it was out of the heightened fear of a man who had something heartbreaking to confess. Yuuri's mind reeled, thinking that perhaps he needn't tell Wolfram at all… that perhaps the blonde would be satisfied forever living the way they did now.

Yet as the blonde's slender fingers touched tenderly upon his hand, the king broke down. He had to tell him, he had to. There was no way he could keep such a thing from the man he loved. "I... hate them…," he sobbed, his breaths hard and uneven.

Wolfram shifted to accommodate his lover's new position, rubbing his back softly and speaking in a gentle voice. "Who, Yuu-chan?"

"The g-gods…," the boy cried, hi body shaking with his emotions.

The prince froze for a moment, "Yuuri, how could you say such a thing?" He pulled away, a scolding look upon his face. The king moved to reattach himself to his fiancée, yet Wolfram stopped him, taking a firm grip on the boy's forearms.

"But you should hate them too, Wolfram, you should!" Yuuri was now desperate.

The blonde looked him in the eye, "why is that?"

The boy-king froze momentarily, doing his best to steady himself. The time was now, he had to tell Wolfram now. He meekly tugged his hands out of the man's grip and took a deep breath. "Ken came up to me yesterday…"

Wolfram nodded, "yes… you speak to him everyday."

Yuuri nodded, "but he t-told that he h-had a message. You know, from the g-gods." He glanced up into the blonde's face to make sure he was following. "He said they told he that we c-can't… that we c-can't…," the tears burst from his eyes once again at the thought… it was unfair… cruel even.

The prince reached up to stroke the boy's dark hair, "we can't what, Yuu-chan?"

With all the courage and dwindling strength that he could muster, the king thrust himself into his fiancee's arms, "we can't get married." With that, he allowed himself to weep uncontrollably once more.

Wolfram was frozen, unable to feel anything. How was he supposed to feel? All around him lay the shattered pieces of the dream he had just be blessed with. Now… the gods themselves wanted to deny him of the things he had prayed for for so long. He felt hurt, betrayed, broken, yet, feeling Yuuri's head against his stomach he was reminded that he did have something. There was still that last piece of hope that he carried within him. Delicately he placed his hands upon Yuuri's back. "Hush, it's okay, I will not leave you." Gradually he pulled the boy from him and looked into his face with nothing but love. "I have a gift for you."

Yuuri's face, stilled littered with tears, looked at him confused. "I-I don't think this is the time for presents, Wolfram…" he choked out.

Wolfram smiled at his innocence, "No, Yuuri, this gift couldn't have come at a better time." With that he pulled his king's arms around him, resting his emotionally weary head against his lover's chest. "Yuuri… I'm pregnant."

-

-

-

_Yuuri glanced back up from the floor to the boy's small back. The boy was now acting as his guide, leading him out of the labyrinth as stealthily as a little alley cat. The king said nothing, embarrassed that he had gotten lost in his own castle, and still longing to go back and stare at his wife in the mirror. Even if he couldn't touch him, being able to see him would be enough for now._

_The delicate blonde leading his path glanced back at him ever-so-often to be sure that he hadn't gotten lost again, and each time, Yuuri avoided his eyes. Lost in thought, the king was distracted and not in the mood for introductions. _

_What did it all mean… he found his wife… well, at least an image of his beloved Wolfram, yet instead, he met this little boy who was beautiful and angelic, yet Yuuri, nor the deceased Queen, had ever met him before. Or… maybe the queen had met him.. there was such a long period of Wolfram's life during which Yuuri hadn't even existed. _

_The thought made him somewhat envious of those who had been with Wolfram throughout his whole life. He had gotten to be with him for so short a time, that now he would give anything if only for one more day, or just one last 'I love you.'_

_Regret, yes, that is what his life had become. That, as well as doubt and constant fear. And with his life, went those of his kids. Although Yuuri tried desperately to cheer up his sons, there was nothing that could fill the gap left by the loss of their mother. 'Children need their mother' Wolfram had once said as he laid an infant Gabriel in his cradle. Yuuri had never been successful at getting their youngest to fall asleep. Yet his wife need only sing, and the boy's small black eyes would drift closed as he fell into a welcoming sleep. _

'_You are amazing,' Yuuri had said, taking Wolfram into his arms and pressing a kiss into his golden hair. And the queen had only closed his eyes and smiled. _

'_Isn't that why you love me?'_


	12. Chapter 12

When One Door Opens

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter dedicated to Pandawolf on LJ because once again, she kicked my butt into getting some work done for once.

Note: Fodoe and Modoe are words I made up.

Fodomao (Fodoe): father who performed the role of getting the modoe pregnant

Modomai (Modoe): father who performed the maternal act of giving birth.

Both terms are informal and on the same level as 'mama or dada" In the story Raphael uses these terms to differentiate between his fathers. Gabriel calls Yuuri "father" and Wolfram "baba."

Chapter 12: To Break the Rules:

"_And of course I forgive_

_  
I've seen how you live_

_  
Like a phoenix you rise from the ashes_

_  
You pick up the pieces_

_  
And the ghosts in the attic_

_  
They never quite leave_

_  
And of course I forgive_

_  
You've seen how I live_

_  
I've got darkness and fears to appease_

_  
My voices and analogies_

_  
Ambitions like ribbons_

_  
Worn bright on my sleeve"_

_-"Eric's Song," Vienna Teng_

_-_

Yuuri grunted awkwardly as his head hit the hard wood floor. As he lay there, wind stolen from his lungs, eyes now staring up at the ceiling, his head spun. Slowly Wolfram's form came into vision, peering over the side of the bed bemused by his fiancée's current predicament. It all seemed to fit a little too perfectly. In a way this had been how Wolfram had predicted Yuuri would receive the news of his pregnancy, however at the same time the King's previous sobs had given him false hope that perhaps Yuuri would have received the good tidings in a slightly more dignified manner. But alas, Wolfram couldn't get everything he wished for, now could he?

"Are you alright?" The blonde murmured the question, trying to cover his amusement at the boy's expense. He feared if he spoke too loudly, he might spook the skittish boy.

Yet despite Wolfram's attempts at verbal contact, the boy in question remained lying on the floor chanting a strange sort of mantra to himself. "You're pregnant… _you're pregnant…_you… are… pregnant… _you… _have become-"

"Pregnant." Wolfram muttered bluntly in an attempt to cease his mindless bantering. "Yes, Yuuri, I know."

With that Yuuri was seemingly tugged back to the present. "How?" He asked dumbly.

Wolfram laughed at the unexpected question, lowering himself gingerly from the mattress to sit beside his bewildered love. "How?" His voice was soft. "How else, Yuuri? We made love…," he placed a tender kiss to the king's forehead, "… you filled me with your seed… and it took root."

Yuuri nuzzled his face into his lover's clothed thigh. "So it's… ours?" He slipped his eyes closed and inhaled the scent of Wolfram.

The prince frowned. "Don't ask such silly questions. Who else's would it be?" His emerald eyes met with Yuuri's sternly. "Unless of course you are accusing me of being unfaithful…"

Yuuri sat up quickly, "no, no, no, that's not what I meant… I just can't… I can't get my mind around it. You're… Wolfram, you're _pregnant."_ His hands flailed pathetically as he failed to express his inner sentiments.

"Please stop saying that, I know I'm pregnant." Wolfram moved to grip his hand timidly. "Does it… upset you?"

The king held his lover's eyes for a long moment as if utter blasphemy had just escaped Wolfram's pink lips. "How could it ever upset me?" The twinkle in his eyes seemed to sparkle more brightly as a grin fought its way to his lips. "Wolfram, this is wonderful! We're going to have a baby!" He thrust himself excitedly into the embrace of his golden prince, who ran his fingers cheerfully through Yuuri's black hair.

"You really are excited?"

"Yes, Wolfram! Yes!" Yuuri buried his nose into the blue fabric of Wolfram's collar. "Oh, I love you."

Wolfram blushed. "And I you, Hennachoko."

Suddenly, Yuuri grew solemn; the loving tone of Wolfram's voice bringing back to him all his sorrow that had momentarily fled from him in the excitement of his lover's announcement. Slowly he drew away from Wolfram, catching a glimpse of the blonde's eyes growing frightened.

"Yuuri…. what's wrong?" Wolfram's voice trembled slightly, had Yuuri changed his mind so quickly?

"We can't get married, Wolfram," Yuuri spoke sorrowfully.

Wolfram shifted closer to his lover as if hoping to trap him there. "Yes, Yuuri, I know. But that's okay; we're going to have a child!"

Yuuri pulled Wolfram tight against him to reassure his lover that he wouldn't run. "But it's not fair." He kissed the part of the prince's golden hair adoringly. "I've always dreamed of having kids. You know I have…but what about you?"

Wolfram let his eyes fall closed. "I want children too, Yuuri."

The king sighed. "That's not what I meant… you've dreamed of us getting married for so long now… it's not fair for you not to get what you wanted." His embrace tightened about his beloved. "It's not."

"Yes, Yuuri, It's not …," Wolfram adjusted himself to gaze tenderly into the boy's eyes. "But we must accept what we get, and I am content to have a family with you… with or without a ring to prove that I am your bride." He gently placed a kiss to Yuuri's warm lips. "Yes I am disappointed that we won't have a wedding… but the most important thing for me is to be by your side." With that he rested his blonde head upon his king's chest once more, his hands entwining with Yuuri's.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri's welcoming voice broke their moment of silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"I want to marry you."

-

-

-

Greta restlessly nuzzled against his blonde father's stomach. She was overjoyed and her excitement was irrepressible. She was going to have a baby sibling! Wolfram merely smiled proudly as she huddled against him, trying to hear a heartbeat that was not yet strong enough to be sensed by those of the outside world. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" She asked impatiently, willing the baby to come immediately.

Wolfram paused for a moment to think, glancing over to Yuuri who had also been stilled by the question. Then looking back at their daughter, Wolfram petted her auburn hair. "Well… I was sort of hoping for a boy…someone I could teach how to use a sword…"

"And how to play baseball," Yuuri interjected, seemingly agreeing with Wolfram's hopes for a male child.

"No!" Greta cried, "there are too many boys here. There's uncle Conrad, and Uncle Gwendal, and Yozak, and Gunter, and Hube… I want a sister. A sister like Anissina."

Wolfram grimaced, "Well… let's just wait and see what we get. I will be happy with whatever gendered child I get." Secretly, though, he prayed that he would not have a daughter the likes of Anissina. One mad scientist would be quite enough for him and his brothers. Especially Gwendal.

Greta smiled and returned to patting his father's belly. "How long will it take for it to get here?"

Yuuri too looked at Wolfram expectantly. "How long does it take for a Mazoku man to have a baby, Wolfram?" His coal eyes clouded with confusion. "In fact… how does it even work? You don't really have… woman parts."

Wolfram blushed, "I'm not going to explain the whole process to you. You can ask Giezela to explain it to you if you want. Let's just say I have a womb and leave it at that." He straightened himself in an attempt to regain his composure. "If you ask me it is preposterous to think that human men _can't _have children. But aside from that… I should carry the child for approximately 11-12 months, depending on its health and mine."

"That's longer than the average incubation time for a human baby…" Yuuri murmured thoughtfully.

Wolfram smiled, "we have much longer life spans than a human does." A soft distant tone then crept into his words. "But considering that this child is part human… it may arrive earlier." His voice grew concerned.

Yuuri eyed him warily. "Would that be bad? I mean… could it be dangerous, you know… if it came early?" Greta too watched the man with piqued concern, pulling away from his flat belly in order to gaze anxiously into his eyes.

"Are you going to die, Wolfram?" Her garnet eyes grew large with fear.

Wolfram sighed and smiled in a gentle bittersweet manner. "It is true that If this child comes too soon, _my _body might not be ready to give birth … but don't worry about me. I'm strong enough to take on something like this." He reached out to stroke his daughter's hair. Yuuri, shaken and unconvinced, moved to sit beside him on the settee, hoping to be as close to his lover as possible.

"Should we go talk to Giezela about this?" the King murmured, taking hold of Wolfram's warm hand. "Maybe this isn't a great idea…"

The blond eyed him warily. "Are you suggesting that I should give up this child?"

Yuuri's heart broke a little at the thought of taking their child away from Wolfram. They already couldn't get married… "But… If it's dangerous for you…" His voice was timid.

Smiling then, the prince leaned back into him. "It's sweet how concerned you are, Hennachoko. But it's not good to have so little faith in me." Wolfram shot a scolding look to his fiancée. "I am just as strong as my brother's, and I would slit my own throat before I ever let anyone take your child from me."

Yuuri went silent, the intensity of emotion in Wolfram's eyes entrancing his heart and thought. Greta, however, was struck with fear. "Don't papa Wolfram! Don't slit your throat!"

Wolfram was taken aback, having forgotten that Greta was so nearby. It was surprising how profoundly words could affect young children. "Greta! Greta! Don't worry," the blonde reassured her, pulling her close, "it's just a saying. I would never do such a thing."

Defiantly Greta thrust her arms around her father's neck. "Promise."

"Promise?" Wolfram looked to Yuuri for an explanation, but the king just shrugged, he didn't understand it either. Wolfram turned back to his daughter. "What do you want me to promise, Greta?"

The girl looked him in the eye, holding steadfast to his strong, thin shoulders. "Promise Greta that you will never hurt yourself!" With her words she shook the boy's shoulders just slightly for emphasis. "Promise you will not make Greta or Yuuri cry!"

Wolfram sighed, his free hand landing gently on her tan cheek. "Greta." He tenderly pressed his pale forehead to hers. "I promise you, and Yuuri," he shot a glance to the boy beside him, "I promise both of you that I shall never abandon you."

Greta smiled. Yuuri kissed Wolfram's blushing cheeks.

They were one big happy family.

-

_It was amazing how wrong 'one big happy family' could go. It was mindboggling how many mistakes could be made, how many hurtful things could be said… and how many promises could be broken. _

_Sitting at the head of the dinner table, Yuuri could not help but reminisce. Wolfram's eyes and round face on his eldest son, and his queen's coloring on his youngest… everything seemed determined to remind him of Wolfram. The resemblance was most striking in Raphael. Though the first-born prince had the dark hair and tanned skin of his fodoe, his modoe's fine cheek bones, delicate chin, and pouting lips were all very present. In Gabriel, the porcelain skin and wavy blond hair made him an angelic vision evocative of the paintings of Bouguereau. _

_Yuuri sighed. His sons were such a pinnacle of love in his life… yet he had failed them. He had lost their father, he had been unable to keep Greta home beside them, and day by day he saw what little traces they had left of a smile disappear from their faces. The thought was enough to tug at Yuuri's sanity. _

_As the silence endured throughout their meal, Yuuri's mind began to wander away from Wolfram, away from his family, to that boy. That strange boy… _

_Angelo. _

_What purpose… what role had that boy been sent here to fulfill? Was he to torment the king with his lost love's smile? Was he to forever pull Yuuri away from mirrors filled with specters of his wife? Was this child devil or saint?_

_His head spun. It was too much. It was too late in his life to welcome any newcomers into his life. The Yuuri of ever-open arms was gone, leaving behind an embittered and cold boy disillusioned with the world. He didn't have time to play with a seductive nymph, no matter how beautifully innocent he was nor how many images he conjured of Yuuri's beloved Wolfram. _

_This boy could mean nothing but trouble. _

_Yet even so… he was intriguing in every way. _


End file.
